This project has two objectives. The first is to ascertain the extent to which children with an endocrine disorder of growth and development are at risk, as a group, for problems in psychosocial adjustment. The second is to investigate, in children, specific behaviors ascribed in the literature to unusually high or low levels of sex steroids. We will use both between and within group (pre- vs. post-treatment) comparisons for the second objective. Currently, our measure of psychosocial adjustment is a well standardized parent report form, the Child Behavior Checklist (CBCL). The CBCL has separate norms for boys and for girls, and within each sex separate norms for 4-5 year olds, 6-11 year olds and 12- 16 year olds. It yields two broad hand scales: internalizing, i.e. "neurotic behavior" and externalizing, i.e. "conduct disturbance." Each of these broad band scales in turn contains 4 or 5 subscales depending on the age and sex of the child. The disorders we are studying include precocious puberty, Turner's syndrome, growth hormone deficiency and Prader-Willi syndrome. Compared with cases from the CBCL standardization sample matched on sex, age, race and socioeconomic status, precocious puberty children, particularly girls, show evidence of adjustment difficulties on both the internalizing and externalizing scales. The differences were more pronounced on the former. We have also compared our sample of precocious puberty girls with a sample of Turner's syndrome girls. The scores of the two groups on the various scales of the CBCL were very similar. Because the levels of sex steroids differ so drastically between these two groups, this similarity on the CBCL tends to rule out a direct causal role of the hormonal milieu on behavior. During the next fiscal year, we plan to correlate various biomedical measures with behavioral outcome within the group of precocious puberty children. To complement data collected from parents, we also plan to collect behavioral data from other sources including self-report by the children and behavioral observations of the ward nursing staff.